


Lucifer Tries to Control Pyra

by Pyrafury



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gen, Magic, Mild Language, OC, Siblings, argument, pyra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrafury/pseuds/Pyrafury
Summary: When Lucifer tries to get Pyra to obey him, Pyra has to teach Lucifer why ruling with fear doesn't work.
Kudos: 35





	Lucifer Tries to Control Pyra

Pyra is occupying one of the chairs in Lucifer’s office again, looking around the room while he sits at his desk, rubbing his temples in frustration.  
“Why did you think it would be alright for you to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night?” Lucifer asks, obviously exasperated, “I’ve told you that you aren’t allowed to do that.”  
Pyra turns her head to him and smirks, “Since when do I listen to what you tell me to do?”  
Lucifer slams his hands down on the desk, “Pyra, you need to start listening to me! I don’t know what it was like for you in the human world but here, I’m in charge. I’m the eldest of the Seven Princes of Hell and-”  
Pyra stands up and slams her hands on the desk, leaning towards him, “Listen, honey, where I come from, _I’m_ in charge. I’m the eldest of eight siblings and practically raised the rascals myself, so I am _not_ going to listen to your high-and-mighty bullshit about being the eldest, because I’m not your little sister. I treated all my siblings as equals, even when they were being stupid, because I ruled with respect, not fear. You’re trying to scare me into submission and it may work on your brothers, but it sure as hell isn’t going to work on me, so if you can earn my respect, then I might start listening to you, but I doubt that will ever happen, so I’m going to do what I want and you can’t do a damn thing to stop me.”  
Lucifer walks around the desk and Pyra walks over to meet him, standing only a foot away from him, head back to look him in the eye. He grabs her by the arm and immediately yanks his hand away, a burning smell permeating the room.  
Lucifer inspects his hand to find his glove and hand badly burnt. He grits his teeth, “Did you just burn me?”  
Pyra giggles, “Not intentionally; my body heats up when I get mad. Here, let me help you with that.” Pyra reaches down into her bag and pulls out some burn cream, causing a confused expression to appear on Lucifer’s face.  
“This happens a lot so I come prepared,” she says absentmindedly as she opens the jar and gathers cream on her fingers. She reaches her other hand out towards him, “Take off your glove and give me your hand.”  
Lucifer removes his glove and hesitantly places his burnt hand in hers. She begins rubbing the cream onto his wounds, eliciting a sigh of relief from Lucifer as he feels the burns cool.  
“Are you okay?” Pyra asks as she puts the jar back in her bag.  
“Why do you care?” Lucifer quips, obviously surprised by her sudden change in demeanor.  
Pyra shrugs, “Well, I figured I’d fix you up since I accidentally burned you and I was wondering if your hand was okay now.”  
Lucifer looks shocked, “Why are you being nice to me?”  
She smiles at him, “Remember, I’m an older sister, you can’t just take that out of someone because you threw them into Hell.”  
“Noted,” Lucifer says, a small smile beginning to form on his face, “Are you like this with my brothers?”  
Pyra nods, “Lucifer, think about this for a second, why do you think your brothers come to me with their emotional issues? Why do they come to me when they need to settle an argument? Why do they come to me with injuries, even small ones? Most importantly, why do you think they listen to me?”  
Lucifer furrows his brows in confusion, “I don’t know.”  
“Honey, they _respect_ me,” Pyra says before gathering her bag and heading to the door. She turns her head to look at him and says, “Let me know if your hand gives you any trouble,” before walking out of his office.

 **Bonus**  
Lucifer hears a knock at his bedroom door and a voice from the other side, “Hey, it’s Pyra, I brought you something.”  
Lucifer walks over to the door and unlocks it, pulling it open to see Pyra holding a plate with a cupcake on it.  
“I made cupcakes and I figured you’d want one. It’s Devil’s Food cake with frosting,” she says, holding the plate out to him.  
“Um, thanks,” Lucifer says, hesitantly taking the cupcake, “You didn’t poison this, did you?”  
Pyra grins and shakes her head, “Nah, you haven’t done anything to warrant that today. I may be a bitch to you but I would never harass you for no reason.” Still seeing the concerned look on his face, she breaks a piece off the cupcake and eats it, “There, see? It’s not poisoned.”  
Lucifer laughs, “Thank you, Pyra.”  
“MAMOOOOOON,” Levi screams from downstairs.  
“I got this one, enjoy your cupcake,” Pyra says before rushing down the stairs to deal with the brotherly drama unfolding.  
Lucifer closes his door with a chuckle before sitting down to eat his cupcake.


End file.
